


Her Love is My Religion

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the world was where Maka Albarn fell in Love with Soul Eater Evans, a trail of memories following them across the globe." Seven drabbles for SoMa week. Updated Daily (and daily can mean 4 in the morning of the next day, warning you now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Love is My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> What have I signed myself up for.
> 
> (I'm supposed to go to a theme park on Friday and Saturday WHY DID I START THIS)

Death City is where she was born. Was where she took her first steps and learned how to read. It was where she met the boy who would become practically her brother, and it was where she started going to school on the top of her world.

But Death City was not where Maka Albarn’s most precious memories resided - unless you counted the photo album that rested on the coffee table.

She met her partner in Philadelphia at a Weapon Recruitment Convention. It was an event where demon weapons, young and old, could come and plan what the next step would be. DWMA for some, other branches for others. She had come with her mother, who was a guest speaker at the event. There was a big musical gala happening down the next hallway, and that was where Maka had found him. He had joined them on the flight back two days later.

Italy was full of memories painful and sharp, like the smell of Soul’s blood and the way he gasped for air. The feeling of warmth leaving his body as she hovered protectively over him, the way the synthetic leather of his jacket felt against her tear stained cheeks as they flew to the nearest hospital. Soul had insisted that they go back, make better memories, but Maka had yet to take up his offer, the plane tickets left behind the sugar jar in the kitchen.

London was where Soul admitted that her ankles weren’t fat as he kept her from dropping into the Thames. It was fish and chips and getting dragged to a karaoke bar after she and Soul had spent an hour in the bathroom, Maka staring at the ceiling with red cheeks and Soul focusing on cleaning the long, shallow gashes from the immortal werewolf and not her bare breasts. England was the first time they shared a bed, too shook up from the fight to let each other go.

 

South America was where Soul once again risked his life for her own and where “Maka Albarn” became a household name. Several years later and she still couldn’t walk down the street in some places without someone recognizing her from the news reports or the interviews. She would blush and stammer, give in to their requests for photographs or autographs, and walk away feeling weird and empty. “I didn’t do most of the work,” was what she said, but what she meant was “Why isn’t you they’re asking for autographs from? You, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patti. You all risked so much and I got all the credit.” Soul would just throw his arm over her shoulder and squeeze.

Greece was their 200th soul, and their first kiss. Adrenaline from defeating the witch, from making Soul a Death Scythe, all focused on the spots where they collided when Maka had thrown herself into his arms giddily, her lips meeting his unexpectedly. It was also where they both agreed to pretend the kiss never happened.

Paris was where Soul decided he was done with pretending.

 

Death City was not her first kiss. It was not her first “I love you”. It was not her giving herself to her soulmate completely for the first time, and it was not where he had asked for the rest of her life.

But Death City was their wedding.

Death City was their first child, and then their second.

Death City is where they watched their children grow into great meisters and weapons themselves.

And Death City was were they said their last earthly “I love you”s as they lay side by side in a hospital bed, wrinkled and old and somehow looking like teenagers again as they curled around each other and took their last breaths together.

 

 

Death City was where she was born. And it was where she died.

But the world was where Maka Albarn fell in Love with Soul Eater Evans, a trail of memories following them across the globe.


End file.
